


The range ( working on title )

by Ramw17



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cowboy AU, F/M, Jacob Frye outlaw, assassins creed, assassins creed syndicate - Freeform, assassins creed syndicate cowboy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramw17/pseuds/Ramw17
Summary: When miss Rebekah kinnley came to hawk town to teach she never thought she’d fall in love with it’s infamous outlaw Jacob Frye.What surprises shall be in store for them?
Relationships: Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Jacob Frye & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Enter the teacher

It wasn’t long after I had graduated with my degree in teaching that I received a letter. 

‘Dear miss kinnley I hope this letter finds you in good health, 

My name is James Byron, I am a teacher in hawk town in the western United States, the teachers union of America sent me your name as my replacement, 

I am hoping to retire soon as I am an old man, the children of the town are hard to keep up with, hopefully a youthful young lady as yourself will be able to handle them for me. 

Enclosed is your ticket, Your train leaves on the fifth of January at 2:00pm sharp. 

I shall meet you at the station to help you settle in and go over with you what I am doing with my students to help ease your transition, 

Kind regards Mr Byron” 

When I read the second to last paragraph I almost had a terrible heart attack! 

The letter was dated for December 15th 1868! 

It was the 5th already and it was 10:00am! 

I had only five hours to organise my life and move halfway across the country! 

“Oh what a damned good time to receive this” I cursed to myself as I quickly began packing my things in to my suitcases. 

This endeavour took me an upwards of two hours, it was lucky I wasn’t a rich lady with a gigantic wardrobe to accommodate! 

I changed from my day clothes to my nice blue dress, bonnet, parasol and the red ruby necklace my mother passed down to me some years ago.

I had to look presentable when I arrived. 

Taking a carriage I made it just in time for my train! 

“Tickets please” the conductor called out as he passed through the train two hours in to the journey, 

One by one everyone handed in their tickets, including myself.

———- —— —— 

Two days in to the trip the scenery changed from city scape, to grassy farms and fields, to dusty desert with patches of greenery here and there. 

I was restless and quite tired by this point in my travels. 

The only items I brought to entertain me was my sketchbook and pencils, and a few of my novels. 

But I couldn’t quite complain the carriages were quite nice with beautiful comfortable furnishings and the dining cart offered a range of lovely hot meals. 

‘Mr Byron must have spent quite a bit on this ticket to afford me a sleeper all to myself, what a kind man’ I thought as I put down my book and sighed, watching the few clouds that decided to form float across the almost barren blue sky. 

Watching the clouds drift by put me in a gentle trance, soon lulling my Labradorite likened eyes softly to sleep.


	2. Enter the outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mr Frye...

It must have not been long that I slept when my eyes shot open to the sounds of people outside my sleeper talking loudly and in some distress. 

Carefully rubbing my eyes and went out to see what was causing the commotion. 

“Ladies and gentlemen please go back to your compartments, please I advise you for your own safety please!” A gentlemen in a red vest pleaded as he pushed through the carriage towards the other end to head to the carriage connected behind us. 

“What is going on?” 

“Why must we hide?” People muttered to themselves as they hesitantly closed Their doors. 

It was starting to make me quite anxious. 

BANG! 

I let out a scream as did others in my train cart! It was a gunshot! 

“Everyone out of your sleepers now!” A rough voice called out. 

“Now!” Another yelled. 

I felt myself shivering as I hesitantly stuck my head out of my door, in the small hall was five men, six if you included the conductor who was being held at gunpoint; his arms high in the air and his face as white as paper! 

The men holding the conductor hostage wore large wide brim hats that a rancher would wear for working in the sun and different coloured bandanas covering their mouths and noses. 

Each man was armed with either a pistol or a shotgun slung over their shoulders or both, also in their hands were cloth sacks. 

Two of the sacks were already filled and fat with whatever they were collecting. 

“Ladies and gentlemen my name is Jacob Frye, you may have heard of me...well if not you have now” a man wearing a green bandana over his face announced in a cocky manner, his accent didn’t seem quite...well American...there was hints of it here and there but he sounded mostly British. 

“It’s the rook gang” a man whispered in fear, 

“Dear lord outlaws” another woman added. 

“Since you’re all so kind to come to my neck of the woods, hawk town and live here or visit....well it’s only fair I collect a small tax from you all” Jacob added with a chuckle, his comrades laughed as well. 

“That’s outrageous!” People began to protest and argue stupidly before the outlaw fired a shot in to the ceiling to silence everyone. 

“P-Please everyone please do as he says” the conductor pleaded shakily. 

“Listen to the man it’s not up for debate ladies and gentlemen, now grab your money, any items of jewellery or watches and place them in to the bags provided” Jacob announced in a rather annoyed voice. 

It seemed he had done this for some time. 

I quickly retreated back in to my sleeper cabin and took out all the money I had left over, $20 dollars in all in my small purse. 

‘Why is this happening’ I thought in desperation as I gathered the paper notes. 

A few of the other passengers by now had surrendered their possessions to the gang, 

I was trembling and my palms were sweating almost ruining the money as the rook gang leader made his way with two men to my cabin. 

He was a large build and quite easily stood over my small frame. 

There was a large pinkish scar cutting through his right eye brow, another scar on the left side of his cheek subtly peaked out of his dark green bandana along with a roughly shaven beard. 

He stared down at me with the most intense hazel eyes I had ever seen in all my life...

Under the layers of presumable dust and bandana he might be considered quite handsome. 

But I wasn’t quite charmed in this moment... 

“Have anything to contribute miss?” Jacob asked with his none scarred brow raised in amusement at my state. 

“I-I only have this nothing else” I stammered before putting the money in to the sack. 

“Hmm I don’t know about you boss...but I reckon she’s mighty pretty..” one of the other men announced as he reached out to touch the top of my bonnet, I quickly slapped his hand away and gasped. 

“I think we should take this one with us, she’s feisty!” 

The man chuckled and attempted to reach for me again before Jacob stopped him, 

“Now now John you know the rules we aren’t like that, leave the lady be” he answered sternly. 

The man now named John didn’t seem to pleased as he let out a grunt of annoyance, causing me to sigh softly in relief. 

Under different circumstances I might have thanked the outlaw for saving me... 

“Well well what have we got here” the bandit mused as he to reached for my nape of my neck, trying to reach for my mothers necklace. 

“Isn’t this just pretty...very suiting..” he chuckled as he admired the red jewel. 

“N-No no please please don’t take my necklace I beg you” I pleaded desperately as I pulled away and shielded it from the outlaws. 

“Hand it over lady, what the boss wants he gets” John grunted as he pushed my hands away and ripped the necklace from around my neck, breaking the green ribbon that held it together. 

“P-Please it was my mother’s!” I cried trying to take it back, which in turn caused The other one to push me down in to my seat. 

“He-!” Jacob was cut off by the three other men charged in, 

“Boss we gotta go, the sheriff got a whiff of this some fucking way!” one of them shouted angrily. 

“Damnit!” 

“We need to go now!” The other cursed before pulling the man out of the cabin and down the hall of the carriage. 

I sat there in my seat shocked...utterly filled with dread as I held my hand on my neck just where my mothers necklace had been. 

It was gone! 

I’d never see it ever again, my poor mother left it to me in her Will when she passed away....it was all I had of her... 

Soon enough I felt the tears glide down over my cheeks in small hot splashes...it was as if I had lost her all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I’ll be able to write and post the next chapter soon 😅

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posing on Ao3 so please forgive me if my story is a little crappy 😅 
> 
> All inspiration for this AU comes from Nemo-my-name-forevermore on tumblr, and support from thatcrazycrowgirl, please check out their content as it’s really good! 
> 
> If you checkout my tumblr b3k1720 you’ll find some fanart I made for this story plus my other AU’s and short stories.


End file.
